Things are not always as they appears
by Khenzi
Summary: Just something silly that came to me. Frankie and Frost knows who will win a wrestling match between Jane and Maura. Jane knows better, but that is between her and Maura. Maybe some explanation of what the hard way was Maura used to get Jane to the Awards Ceremony.


_**AN: I do not own any of the characters of Rizzoli and Isles. This piece contains parts and dialogue of "We don't need another Hero" (Season 2 episode 1). Although, it is not set in this episode. **_

It is a quiet day. Not much to do for the detectives in the homicide division, well, besides the never ending paperwork. Jane has been a detective long enough to know that it will not go away by merely avoiding it. She is focussing on getting it done and out of the way.

Frost on the other hand still believed in fairies – those that made paperwork disappeared. He hasn't met one yet, but he was hopeful. There were just so many distractions. Like Frankie who was also bored and have initiated a very important game of boxing, battle or whatever it was called. They started off with boxers from different eras, but became bored with it soon enough. Fictional characters were so much more fun. Like who will win a stand-off between the Terminator and the Hulk.

Jane rolled her eyes. Really? Batman would so kick Superman's ass if they were to race at a grand prix. However, she wants to finish her paperwork and the boys are wet behind the ears in any case.

"Ah hah!" Frost showed his approval for Frankie's answer. It was Frankie's turn for a scenario. Frankie got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Dr. Isles and Jane in a wrestling match." He tried to pull Jane into the game.

"Come on, Frankie!" Frost laughed. "That is a no brainer. Jane beats us any place, any time. And we can beat Dr. Isles with both hands tied behind our backs." Frost roars with laughter. "I am afraid the Doc will be eating the floor."

Jane smirks, glad to be occupied with the paperwork in front of her. The boys definitely do not know Maura. Her thoughts drift off while Frost muses about Cavanaugh and Korsak in a hacking contest.

The first time Jane thought Maura got lucky. She was not at all concerned about the Doctor's threat: "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Seriously? What could Maura do if Jane did not cooperate to get dressed for the awards ceremony? Call for back up? Back up would not dare to show up only to be humiliated in front of the Medical Examiner.

Maura might be a stupid genius, but she still is a genius. Jane could not help to smirk when Maura sat down next to her, pulling her foot in her lap. She knew that Maura is going to go all sweet and patronizing.

"This ceremony isn't for you. It's for your fellow officers, your parents, the community. You're a symbol, a heroic flesh and blood reminder of the Thin Blue Line." Maura finished off with a radiant smile, sure of victory.

Jane had to admit, it was good. It nearly had her. Until she remembered that she actually will need to get dressed, leave the apartment and be stuck with a very smug Maura for winning without a fight. Not going to happen. Jane turned back to her laptop.

She had to smirk when Maura thrown her leg of her lap. It was even accompanied by the empty thread: "Okay. Hard way!" Well, perhaps not that empty.

Maura casually took her high heels off and then "attacked" Jane. Jane tried to put up a brave fight, but it was in vain. Dr. Maura Isles is an animal. Jane was totally unprepared for the onslaught, and before she could call uncle, Maura had her down in her underwear.

Maura grinned victoriously while she pinned the stunned Hurricane Rizzoli to the floor. "So, are you going to get dressed or will I be telling everybody tonight how I had to undress and dress you – and how you could not even stop me." Yep, Maura Isles was SMUG.

Rightfully so, Jane would admit where no one could hear. Jane might not be a genius, but she was also not stupid. She took her uniform without a word and headed to the bathroom. It will be the end of her if word about this incident ever got out. Maura may blunt and honest to a fault, but she was definitely also a vault. If Jane cooperated now, this incident will remain in the lounge. No one would get it from Maura alive.

That does not mean that Jane was not sulking. It is embarrassing: Jane Clementine Rizzoli was beaten by a girl. Yes, she was not in the best of shapes and the scar tissue really hurt, but to be beaten by a girl, by Maura Isles to boot? She was a disgrace to the Rizzoli name. She actually had reason to never show her face in public again. Perhaps a little camouflage would be in order and Jane grabs her makeup bag.

When she returned Maura did not have a hair out of place. "Ready?" she smiled to Jane. Jane shrugged and followed Maura to the car.

"You owe me a rematch." Jane scowled.

"Whenever you ready." Maura smiled.

Jane made a mental note to show Maura what she was made off, the moment the scar tissue will give her a break. This day just could not be worse.

Of course it did, Jane contemplated later after Frankie left her. If she wasn't humiliated enough by Maura undressing her, she had to give a speech at the awards ceremony. Then she was confronted with the news of the divorce. She befriended a real hero, only to see her blown to pieces. Finally she almost cried on Maura's shoulders, but fortunately fate gave her a break when Cavanaugh sent her home.

This bullshit of home shopping and mopping around ends tonight. Jane put in a valiant effort in cleaning her apartment. Rome was not build in one day and neither can this be achieved in one night. Jane went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Showing up for work and actually allow entrance to the building is two separate issues. The officer at the front desk may be impressed by Detective Rizzoli the hero, but he knows his job. Jane flashes him her entry wound, but he knows that a detective's badge is gold.

To make things even worse, Maura and the "Royal We" showed up. The jerk would not issue a clearance certificate. Arrogant asshole bastard! Maura could perhaps use some of her impeccable taste in choosing appropriate bed buddies.

"Jane, go home. Get better." That patronizing again. Perhaps a bit of pleading will help. Jane needed to get involved. This is who she was, this is what she does. Maura gave her a glare, but relented: "Okay, fine. I am only letting you in because I'm afraid you will hurt yourself or this nice officer."

A small victory that Jane took none the less - it only lasted till they got to the elevators in any case.

"Downstairs only. I will poke you in your scar tissue if you hit the up arrow."

Jane could not resist the challenge. She let her finger dwindle over the up arrow, but as Maura put her own finger in position for some poking, Jane thought wiser of it. Small steps! It will not pay to let everyone know how sensitive the wound still is.

As Jane steps into the bullpen she rolls her eyes. Jane Clementine Rizzoli is all mushy. First she gets beaten by a girl, then nearly cries on a crime scene and now she used sad puppy eyes to get upstairs. Perhaps it is time she marries the next man Angela sets her up with and start making a little army of children. She is done for. She pushed the idea aside for now, as Cavanaugh would not fall with the same routine. Perhaps some altercation to it will be in order.

It did work. A few days later sits at her desk, with a card declaring her a hero, a hand grenade souvenir that she almost single handily took from Private Gary Cambell (Yeah! She totally kicked his ass! Maura can't do that) and Maura trying to spit out the dictionary she swallowed. Not that Jane could be bothered.

"I was so afraid. And I did it anyway..." Jane proclaimed proudly.

"That's the definition of a hero." Maura smiled.

"Who's a social deviant..." Jane said sarcastically.

"It is not a bad thing." Maura answers and puts her hands out to Jane when she stands. Maura places her hands on the wound and ask Jane to breathe. Jane complies, and is ecstatic that there is no pain. She give one of her own radiant smiles showing off her dimples.

"I am back!" she exclaimed. Maura clapped Jane's hands in the air.

"I was pretty sure it was _psychosomatic_."

"It was so not psychosomatic..." Jane protests.

Maura insist on her diagnosis: "I think it was."

"So you are guessing?" Jane teased.

"I am not!" Maura is truly offended.

"Dr. Isles guessed, Dr. Isles guessed." Jane sang as they walk to the elevator.

"Rizzoli!" Cavanaugh called from the office.

"Yes, sir?" Jane peeks into the door.

He throws her Badge V825. "We'll get you a gun tomorrow." He grinned.

They ended up at Maura's home. They ordered Thai food and while they were waiting Jane decided now is such a good time for a rematch as any other. She attacked Maura without warning. Maura squealed at the surprised attack. Jane forced her to the ground and tried to undress her. Payback is a bitch.

Maura fights back, making sure that Jane doesn't get access to her zipper. The fight is much longer than the fight the evening of the award ceremony. At the end of it, Maura is totally breathless, but the proud possessor of Jane's clothes. She stood triumphantly in front of the panting Jane, swinging her trophy.

Jane gave her the evil eye: "Where did you learn how to do that."

"Boarding School. We had battles with the other corridors at times." Maura smirked.

"Did your parents know they are sending you to a zoo?" Jane snarled, taking the offered clothing from Maura and redressing.

"It was not a zoo." Maura replied confused.

Jane sighed and decided not to get into an argument again. She lost to a girl – again, after she fought a private with a bomb earlier and won. Perhaps she had over exerted herself earlier or maybe she is just out of shape.

Jane threw herself into the gym, adamant that she will win Maura. She challenged the guys and always came out on top. Just to make sure, she challenged a few female officers, but they were no match. Wrestling Maura would always leave Jane in her underwear only. She was lucky if she got hold of one of Maura's shoes.

And the Medical Examiner knew exactly how to use it to her advantage. Jane had a very competitive streak and was not easily disheartened. Maura never reverted back to blackmailing – that was reserved for very dire situations only. When Maura wanted Jane to do or agreed to something, she would challenge her to a match. Maura would always win Jane's clothing and then Jane had no choice as to go to the opening of Constance's opening or go to Lydia's Lamaze classes. Maura had a few winnings in the bag for when she needed one urgently.

Jane just had to get used to it. She was still dreaming of the day when she would stand with Maura's clothing. She already had the prize picked for it already – she will be driving Maura's cool car (not the Prius) and the ME will go to work in a baggy T-shirt and shorts. Jane had just the set. However, until that day comes she was at the mercy of the doctor.

Jane signed the last page and stood up. "I am done." She announced to Frost and Frankie. Frost growled, he will need to put in overtime to tackle his stack. Jane grinned in sympathy. She had no choice but to become diligent with paper work after one of her matches with Maura. Time has shown that it was actually more a reward than a punishment. Nope, the guys definitely don't know Maura Isles.

"Meet you at the Robber later?" Frankie asked.

"Sure thing, little brother." She answered, holstering her gun. "You will need company, as Frost are probably spending the night here." She grinned.

As Jane was standing at the elevator she heard the next round.

"Frankie, the Doc and Jane at chess."

"Oh, close one!" Frankie answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Frost snorts. "Dr. Isles will play blind folded and still kick Jane's ass."

"Jane is pretty good, but I think that Dr. Isles will beat her." Frankie surrender. No one could possibly win Dr. Isles in chess.

Jane smiles as she enters the lift. Those two don't know jack.

_**AN: Just a little fun piece. I hope that you have enjoyed it. The idea for wrestling for clothes I got from (male) dorms where they would have jock fights. The side that have the most jocks at the end of the fight wins. **_


End file.
